The Passions of Harmony
by DivaQueen07
Summary: This is basically my take on the love web in Harmony. This is my first fan fiction story so cut me some slack! Please Read and Review!


This Is my first attempt at fanfiction so all of you veterans out there please give me a break!! Please Read and Review!!!! I need to know what people think of my story and what suggestions you may have for Chapter 2  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Whitney and Chad had just finished m? I asked you if you loved me too. Earth to Whitney!" Whitney aking love, and Whitney was staring off into space.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chad. I just kind of zoned out there," Whitney said, embarrassed that Chad had caught her in the middle of one of her day dreams.  
  
"Yes, I love you too, you know that." Whitney did love Chad, but lately she's been having feelings for another man. At first she thought the feelings were just purely sexual, but after two months, she realized that she was falling in love with him.  
  
"Good for a minute there I thought you were having second thoughts. But Whitney I know you love me, and I love you more than you'll ever know." Chad kissed her softly and smiled at her.  
  
'Thanks Chad,' Whitney thought to herself 'You always find a way to make me feel guiltier every day. Why can't I get this stupid guy out of my head?!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Julian, do you know what this means? We are one step closer to finding out son!" Eve was elated at what Julian brought her, it was a picture of their son as an infant. "Oh look Julian, just look at him! He has your nose, and my eyes! Oh he's just so wonderful!"  
  
"Eve I am so thrilled to see the joy this little news has brought you. You know nothing in the world makes me happier than to see you happy. Your smile warms my heart."  
  
"Julian I..." Her sentence was cut off by a knock at the door. "Eve? Are you in there?" "Oh mi gosh! Its T.C.! He's turning the knob! Julian hurry!" Eve turned around to see T.C. enter her office. "Hey baby, how has work b..., hey what's that a picture of?"  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"And that's why I think we need to break up Fox." Teresa had finally done what she had been planning to do for a while. She was breaking it off with Fox. "But Teresa, I don't understand. If you were in love with Ethan this whole time, why did you get in this relationship in the first place?" Fox was angry with Teresa for playing with his feelings and emotions. "Because Fox, I wanted to forget about Ethan and finally get over him. I thought I could move on. I guess I was wrong. I'm still in love with him." Teresa felt bad for toying around with Fox, but she just couldn't deny her love for his half brother. "Besides, Fox, you know you never stopped thinking about that mystery girl you used to always talk about back in California. I mean, I could see the distant look in your eyes every now and then. NEWS FLASH: You are still in love with her Fox! Maybe this is a sign that you need to keep trying to get her to fall in love with you ." Fox couldn't lie, his love for Whitney had not diminished, it had only grown stronger. Every time Teresa and him had sex, he was always imagining it was Whitney moaning beneath him. "Actually Teresa, you might be right about something for once. I have been thinking a lot about her."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Beep! Beep!" Chad's cell phone was going off. "Chad please just ignore your cell phone for once!" Whitney was tired of Chad always leaving her to go to the recording studio with that singer girl, Marissa. She knew that Marissa had her eyes on Chad. "Baby, I have to answer it, it might be the recording studio." Chad answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah, Umm... Okay... What time?...7:00...Uh Yeah I can make it... Ok see you then."  
  
It looked like Whitney was going to be spending another night alone. "Let me guess, you have to work in the studio." "Ding! Ding! Ding! You got it babe!" Chad laughed. "You know I don't like leaving you, but I really need this money. If it wasn't for my studio work, we would be having elegant dinners at Wendey's!" They both laughed. "Chad you always now how to make me laugh," said Whitney, grinning.  
  
"Why don't you head over to Teresa's place so your not all alone here? I'll drop you off on my way to the studio." Whitney thought about it. "I haven't seen Teresa in a long time, that's a good idea Chad. I wonder what Teresa and Fox are up to."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Eve looked down at the picture, cursing herself for not putting it away when T. C. knocked at the door. AT least Julian was safe hiding in the closet. "Eve, let me see the picture." T.C. demanded. He took the picture of Julian and Eve's child from Eve. "Why are you looking at a picture of a random baby?" Eve quickly thought of a good cover up. "T.C., that's not just a random baby. A couple of weeks ago I had delivered a premie. The baby nearly died but I was able to save him. They sent me this picture just to thank me. Baby, they named him Evan, after me." "Baby that's great, that's just great! For a minute I thought I heard you taling to someone in here But I guess I was just hearing things. I was planning for us to have a romantic dinner tonight. Do you think you could get home in time?" "Yes, T.C. I was just about to leave when you came. I just need to shut down my computer. Can you wait for me in the lobby?" "Sure honey, no problem."  
  
T.C. left and Eve was alone with Julian in the room. "Eve, we have to stop meeting like this. That closet is becoming like a second home to me." Julian joked. Eve looked lovingly at Julian and held her hand out to him. Julian took it and kissed it softly and said, "Oh Eve I love you with all of my heart." Eve leaned in to kiss him. "Come on Eve, lets get this night started!" yelled T.C. from out side the door. "Julian, I'm so sorry. I have to go." With that, Eve left and went on with her husband. "One day Eve, one day I will be your husband and we will have romantic dinners together. I promise you that." Julian said to himself. He peeked out the door to make sure no one was looking, and he left the hospital.  
  
TBC!!!! 


End file.
